The present invention relates in general to connectors for attaching conduit and other electrical line coverings to electrical outlet boxes or similar devices.
Numerous types of connectors are known in the prior art. The following U.S. patents disclose representative types of connectors: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,012,578; 3,746,373; 3,631,738; 4,021,604; 2,823,932; 3,814,467; and 4,032,178. However, a large number of connectors, especially those which require no tools to install, cannot be sold in the United States because Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (U.L.) will not approve these connectors. For example, U.L. requires that once the connector is secured to an outlet box or other similar device, the connector cannot be removed or unscrewed from the box. This presents a unique problem when a short length of conduit, for example, must be installed between two existing boxes. Connectors of the type which require no tools to install do not exist for this type of application.